Human milk fed infants have a lower incidence of infections, including viral infections, than formula fed infants. Many components in human milk, including immunoglobulins (such as IgA), interleukin (IL)-1, IL-6, IL-8, IL-10, interferon-γ (IFN-γ), immunocompetent cells, transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β), lactoferrin, nucleotides, and non-digestible oligosaccharides (NDO) are thought to be involved in protection against infection with enteric or respiratory pathogens.
NDO are a major constituent of human milk and are a major element of the innate immune system of human milk. Human NDO promote the growth of a beneficial microbiota dominated by bifidobacteria and lactobacilli. Some human NDO are also known to be able to prevent directly the adhesion of pathogens and toxins.
Human milk is the preferred food for infants. However, it is not always possible or desirable to breast feed an infant. In such cases infant formulae or follow on formulae are a good alternative. These formulae should have an optimal composition in order to mimic the beneficial effects of breast milk as close as possible.
WO 2007/067053 discloses infant formula comprising the plant-derived prebiotics inulin and galacturonic acid oligosaccharide and the from lactose synthesized prebiotic transgalacto-oligosaccharide to reduce infections.
WO 2005/039597 relates to the use of acid oligosaccharide and neutral oligosaccharide for enhancing the immune system and the treatment and/or prevention of immune system related disorders.
WO 01/642255 relates to a nutritional composition comprising a prebiotic for enhancement of an immune response.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,251 discloses a carbohydrate mixture for dietetic foods administered by the enteral or parenteral route consisting of (a) monosaccharide(s), (b) oligosaccharide(s) (at most hexasaccharides) and (c) polysaccharide(s) (at least heptasaccharides), where the mixing ratio a, b, c, in respect of weight, is: alpha=1, b=40 to 1000, and c=1 to 50, and containing at least 1 weight percent of fucose occurring either freely and/or bound to an oligosaccharide and/or a polysaccharide. The carbohydrate mixture is said to have both a nutritional and a biological effect which is considerably greater than the corresponding action of the individual constituents.
WO 99/11773 relates to methods of producing non-human transgenic mammals which produce various oligosaccharides and glycoconjugates in their milk. Subject matter that is claimed in this document relates to the mammals themselves, the milk which they produce, compositions comprising the milk, fractions of the milk, and the purified oligosaccharides, as well as glycoconjugates, present in the milk.
WO 2005/055944 discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising a molecule comprising a fucose group in an α-1, 2 linkage, an α-1, 3 linkage or an α-1, 4 linkage to a galactose group and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
WO 2007/105945 relates to a food or supplement for pregnant women comprising water soluble, non-digestible saccharides. The composition is used to improve the flora and/or immune system of the pregnant women, to improve the immune system of the infant and to improve the intestinal flora of the infant after birth.
EP 1 629 850 provides a method and composition for the treatment and/or prevention of respiratory tract infection and/or respiratory tract infection disease, said method comprising orally administering a composition to a mammal, said composition comprising a galactose containing indigestible oligosaccharide and at least 5 wt. % digestible galactose saccharide.
Much effort is dedicated to find further solutions for balancing and stimulating the immune system.